Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney Versión novela
by Narrador
Summary: El primer videojuego de la saga "Phoenix Wright", en forma de lectura como una novela, casi sin cambios. No agrega nada nuevo en la historia, es para poder disfrutar de más pequeños detalles o, simplemente, si no puedes jugarlo.
1. Caso 1, Juicio 1, Parte 1

_**Caso 1**__. El primer caso._

Día 1 - Juicio

La sangre caía gota a gota al suelo. La vista del hombre estaba confusa, todo pasaba demasiado deprisa. Una mujer estaba muerta en el suelo, con un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza.

El hombre bufó, con la estatua con la que la había matado aún en la mano. Maldijo para sí mismo, intentando pensar qué había pasado. No podían pillarle; no así. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, su salvación. ¿No había pasado antes un hombre por allí?

Sí, su novio o algo así… Entonces, solo debía hacer una cosa. Debía echarle la culpa a él. Debía hacer que pareciese que él la había matado.

Salió de la casa, con una sonrisa en la boca. Sí, así se libraría de la cárcel.

3 de agosto, 9:47

Tribunal del distrito

Sala de acusados nº 2

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¡Por fin, mi primer caso! No sabía si reír o llorar ante la situación. Saqué un pañuelo y me limpié el sudor; en aquellos días, la temperatura era desagradable, con unos 40º. Y con aquellos nervios…

-¡Wright!

Me giré y vi a Mia Fey, mi jefa. Era la dueña del bufete Fey & Co. Aunque éramos pocos en el bufete, ella y yo, nunca nos faltaba nada. Era alta, guapa, ojos preciosos… Vestía con un atuendo negro por fuera, pero con el cuello blanco, donde tenía puesto su distintivo del letrado. Llevaba una bufanda amarilla grisácea en el cuello, y justo debajo, un magatama incoloro. Tenía un lunar debajo de la boca, hacia la derecha. El pelo era largo y marrón oscuro, lo cual conjugaba con su traje. Y sus pechos… No me gusta mencionarlos, pero es que eran especialmente grandes. Y el sujetador se veía con aquel traje; se salía.

-Oh –me sorprendí; olvidé que venía-. Buenas, jefa.

-¡Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo! –Exclamó, con un suspiro-. Así que éste es… ¡Tu primer juicio!

-Yo… No me sentía tan nervioso desde que hice los exámenes de selectividad.

-Bueno, ¡pues ya va siendo hora de sumergirse en el increíble mundo de la justicia!

-Sí, ya… -la miré con cara extraña; ¿no se había pasado con el entusiasmo?-. Supongo que tienes razón.

Miré a otro lado, intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Sabes, jefa? Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hoy hasta aquí por mi culpa…

-¡No pasa nada, Phoenix! No me perdería tu debut por nada en el mundo –contestó, con una sonrisa-. Aun así, ¡estoy impresionada! No todo el mundo acepta un juicio por asesinato con tanta rapidez. Dice mucho sobre ti… Y sobre tu cliente.

-Vaya… Gracias –dudé un momento-. En realidad es porque le debo un favor.

-¿Un favor?

La cara de Mia expresó sorpresa y me pregunté si debería haberlo dicho; aquello podía restar su credibilidad sobre mí y mi cliente.

-¿Quieres decir que conocías al acusado de antes?

-Sí –contesté rotundamente-. De hecho, casi le debo mi trabajo actual: él es uno de los motivos de que me convirtiera en abogado.

-Vaya. No sabía nada.

-¡Quiero ayudarlo sea como sea! Solo quiero ayudarlo de verdad. Le debo tantísimas cosas…

-¡Se acabó!

Me di media vuelta y miré la puerta; alguien al otro lado se había puesto a gritar.

-Mi vida… Se acabó. ¡Se acabó todo!

-¿Ése que grita no es tu cliente?

Aquella voz se podía reconocer de lejos; estaba claro. Y ojala no lo estuviera tanto.

-Sí… Es él.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y un par de guardias arrastraron a Larry por el suelo, mientras sufría una pataleta y gritaba.

-¡Muerte! ¡Desesperación! Voy a hacerlo. ¡¡Voy a morirme!!

Los guardias le soltaron y éste empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo. Aquello era bochornoso…

-Parece que quiere morirse, ¿no? –dijo Mia, un poco asustada.

Fui a ayudar a Larry a levantarse del suelo, que estaba medio llorando el muy tonto. Tenía una chaqueta naranja demasiado llamativa, una camisa blanca con muchísimos bolsillos de color blanco y azul. Tenía perilla y unos cuantos pelos sueltos por ahí, y el pelo era de punta por la frente hacia la izquierda.

-¡¡Nick!! –gritó, abrazándome lo más fuerte posible.

-Hola –le aparté de mí, agarrándole de los brazos e intentando que se tranquilizase-. Hola, Larry.

-¡Tío, soy tan culpable! ¡¡Diles que soy culpable!! ¡Quiero la pena capital! ¡No tengo miedo a la muerte!

-¡¿Qué?! –Le miré a los ojos; él no era culpable, ambos lo sabíamos-. ¿Qué ocurre, Larry?

-Bah, todo ha terminado… Estoy… Acabado. ¡Acabado!

Volvió a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, llenando de lágrimas mi nuevo traje azul.

-¡No puedo estar en este mundo sin ella! ¡No puedo! ¿Quién…? ¿Quién me la ha quitado, Nick? ¡¿Quién?! –se removió con más fuera y se puso a gritar-. ¡Dímelo, Nick! ¡¿Quién se ha llevado a mi nena?!

No pude evitar pensarlo. ¿Quién la había matado? Según los medios de comunicación… Él.

Me llamo Phoenix Wright. Aprobé el examen de Derecho tres meses antes de aquel juicio, mi primer juicio. La historia era simple y sencillo: una mujer joven había sido asesinada en su apartamento, y el arrestado fue el pobre infeliz que salía con ella: Larry Butz… Mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria. En el colegio había un dicho: "Si algo huele mal, pregunta a Larry y él sabrá". En los 23 años que lo conozco, he podido confirmar el dicho. Tiene un talento especial para meterse en líos. Aunque puedo decir algo: normalmente no es culpa suya. Es solo que está gafado. Pero yo sé mejor que nadie que es un buen tipo. Además, le debo una. Por eso acepté el caso; para limpiar su nombre. ¡Y es lo que me disponía a hacer!


	2. Caso 1, Juicio 1, Parte 2

3 de agosto, 10:00

Tribunal del distrito

Sala nº 2

La gente susurraba, lo cual me ponía de los nervios. Todo, allí, susurrando contra Larry, y posiblemente contra mí. Sí, estaba aún más que nervioso; los nervios de un novato, un principiante. El pulso me temblaba y sudaba tanto, que podía convertir aquello en una piscina en apenas diez minutos. Finalmente el juez llegó y el silencio se hizo, lo cual agradecí.

-Se abre la sesión en el juicio del Sr. Larry Butz –anunció el juez.

-La acusación está lista, Su Señoría.

Winston Payne, el fiscal de aquel caso. Se trataba de un hombre de cincuenta y pico años que desde hacía unos años había caído en desgracia y ganaba pocos casos. Fue, al parecer, un gran fiscal en su momento, hasta que mi jefa le derrotó en un caso. Lo sé: yo estaba allí.

Llevaba unas gafas grandes y cuadradas, y un traje gris que congeniaba con su personalidad. Calvo por la parte superior de la cabeza y pelo canoso, y una cara un poco triste.

-La, mm… Defensa está lista, Su Señoría.

Aquel tono de duda que tuve avisó al juez, que me miró atentamente.

-¿Sr. Wright? –me llamó-. Éste es su primer juicio, ¿verdad?

-S-sí, Su Señoría –contesté-. Estoy, eh… Un poco nervioso.

-Su conducta durante este juicio decidirá la suerte de su cliente. Un asesinato es algo muy grave. Espero, por su cliente, que controle sus nervios.

-Gra-gracias, Su Señoría.

El juez dudó un momento.

-Sr. Wright, dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos hacer una prueba para constatar su preparación.

-De acuerdo, Su Señoría.

¿Pruebas? Aquello no sonaba nada bien. La vista se me comenzó a nublar y me mareé un poco.

-Sólo quiero comprobar que conoce el caso lo suficiente para defender a su cliente –explicó el juez-. Exponga el caso con claridad y brevedad.

Me pareció fácil en un principio: exponer el caso. El día anterior me pasé toda la noche repasando todos los datos: informe de la autopsia, archivos… Pero de golpe, como en una pesadilla, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de todo. Por no recordar, ni recordaba quién era el acusado. Estaba tan desesperado que miré a Mia, sentada a mi lado, quien comprendió mi situación y se alarmó.

-¡No me digas que…! –me susurró.

-Lo siento, jefa. Juro que ayer lo estuve repasando.

-¡Phoenix! ¿Seguro que estás preparado para esto? ¿¡No sabes ni el nombre de la víctima!?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Es solo que acabo de… Olvidarlo… Temporalmente.

-Creo que me está entrando dolor de cabeza… -se quejó ella-. A ver. El nombre de la víctima aparece en el acta de juicio. Consulta el acta en cualquier momento si tienes dudas, ¿de acuerdo?

Afirmé con la cabeza y miré la carpeta llena de papeles que tenía delante. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Eché un vistazo y cogí el informe de la autopsia: era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Larry Butz, de 23 años de edad, ha sido acusado del asesinato de Cindy Stone, muerta golpeada por un objeto contundente en la cabeza.

-Correcto –afirmó el juez-. Ha hecho un buen resumen. No veo nada que nos impida continuar. Parece mucho más relajado, Sr. Wright. Me alegro.

-Gracias, Su Señoría –aunque yo no me sentía relajado en absoluto.

-Muy bien… Comencemos con una pregunta para la acusación. ¿Sr. Payne?

-¿Sí, Su Señoría?

-Tal y como dice el Sr. Wright, la víctima fue golpeada con un objeto contundente. ¿Podría explicar a la corte de qué objeto se trata?

Payne sacó una estatuilla bronceada con lo que parecía un hombre sentado y pensativo. Llevaba unas marcas rojas por lo que sería su cabeza; me estremecí al principio, pero luego me tranquilicé.

-El arma del crimen fue esta estatua de "El pensador" –explicó Payne-. Fue hallada en el suelo, junto a la víctima.

-Ya veo… El tribunal la acepta como prueba.

El alguacil me acercó la estatua para que la examinara un poco. Saqué una hoja de papel y lo apunté todo sobre ella; noté que era más pesada de lo que parecía en un principio.

-Wright… -me llamó Mia-. Recuerda fijarte bien en las pruebas mostradas durante el juicio: estas pruebas son las únicas armas con las que cuentas.

El juez golpeó su martillo, y devolví la estatuilla al alguacil.

-Sr. Payne, la acusación puede llamar a su primer testigo –dijo el juez.

-La acusación llama al estrado al acusado, el Sr. Butz.

Larry, que también estaba sentado a mi lado, se levantó y se dirigió al estrado.

-Esto… -miré a Mia-. Jefa, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Presta atención. No debes dejar pasar ningún dato que pueda ayudar a tu cliente. Después tendrás oportunidad de responder a la acusación, así que ¡prepárate! –miró al estrado, cómo Larry prestaba juramento-. Esperemos que no diga nada… Desafortunado.

Larry se excitaba con una facilidad exagerada: aquello iba a ser un desastre.

-Ejem… Sr. Butz, ¿es verdad que la víctima lo había abandonado recientemente? –comenzó a interrogarle Payne.

-Oye, ¡cuidado, colega! –Vociferó Larry-. ¡Éramos muy felices juntos! Éramos Romeo y Julieta, ¡Cleopatra y Marco Antonio!

Me alarmé; estaban todos muertos, ¿verdad?

-¡No me había dejado! –Contestó finalmente Larry-. Solo que ya no devolvía mis llamadas, ni quería verme, ni nada… ¿¡Y A USTED QUÉ MÁS LE DA!?

-Sr. Butz, lo que usted describe es lo que se suele entender por "abandono" –detalló Payne-. De hecho, lo había abandonado totalmente… ¡Y se estaba viendo con otros hombres! Acababa de volver del extranjero con uno, ¡el día anterior al asesinato!

-¿¡Qué quiere decir "con uno"!? –gritó Larry, medio sudando-. ¡Miente! ¡Es todo mentira! ¡No me creo ni una palabra!

Payne sacó un pasaporte y se lo enseñó al juez.

-Su Señoría, el pasaporte de la víctima. Según esto, ella estuvo en París hasta la víspera de su muerte.

Después de que el juez lo inspeccionase y lo aceptase como prueba, el alguacil me lo trajo para que yo lo inspeccionase. En efecto, Cindy había estado en París hasta el 30 de Julio, justo antes del asesinato. Mientras apuntaba todos los datos, oí susurrar a Larry algo como "no es posible, tío…".

-La víctima era modelo, pero sus ingresos eran modestos –continuó Payne-. Parece que tenía varios… "Papaítos".

-¿Papaítos? –preguntó Larry, sin comprender-. ¿Papaítos de quién?

-Hombres mayores que le daban dinero y regalos –explicó Payne, malicioso-. Ella se aprovechaba del dinero para mantener su tren de vida. Se ve claramente el tipo de mujer que era la Srta. Stone. Díganos, Sr. Butz… -puso una sonrisa maléfica que no me gustó nada-. ¿Qué opina ahora sobre ella?

-Wright, supongo que no querrás que él responda a esa pregunta… -me susurró Mia.

-Ya… Larry tiene facilidad para soltar todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Me levanté de mi silla rápidamente y golpeé la mesa, mirando fijamente a Payne.

-¡Mi cliente no sabía que la víctima veía otros hombres! ¡La pregunta –le señalé- es irrelevante para este caso!

Payne hizo una mueca y me sentí contento. Había evitado que Larry contestase con éxito…

-¡Nick, tío!

Miré a Larry, desesperado. ¿Cómo que tío? ¿No sería capaz de…?

-¿¡Cómo que "irrelevante"!? ¡Esa perra tramposa! Me va a dar algo. ¡Me voy a morir aquí mismo! Y cuando la encuentre en el más allá, ¡pienso llegar al fondo de esta historia!

El juez golpeó la mesa con el martillo, mientras yo me acordaba sobre todos los muertos de Larry. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Es que quería ir a la cárcel o qué?

-Sigamos con el juicio, ¿les parece? –ordenó el juez.

-Creo que todo el mundo tiene claro el móvil del acusado –sonrió Payne.

-Sí, eso parece –afirmó Su Señoría.

-¡Siguiente pregunta! –Continuó Payne-. Usted fue a casa de la víctima el día del asesinato, ¿no es así?

Larry tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar.

-Y bien… ¿Fue o no fue?

-¿Eh? Je, je… -Larry estaba nervioso; se veía claramente-. Bueno, quizá sí… Quizá no…

Sí que fue. Y aquellas evasivas de niño pequeño no le iban a ayudar de ningún modo, debía evitar que contestara. Con una señal, le ordené que mintiese como un bellaco, y él la medio captó.

-Esto… Sí, veamos: no me acuerdo.

Me pegué en la frente; ¿Cómo que no se acordaba? ¡Le había dicho que mintiese! Definitivamente, era idiota, el pobre.

-¿Qué no se acuerda? –preguntó Payne, curioso-. Vaya. ¡Pues tendremos que refrescarle la memoria! ¡Tenemos un testigo que puede probar que el acusado FUE a casa de la víctima aquel día!

-Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas –señaló el juez-. ¿Quién es su testigo?

-El hombre que encontró el cuerpo de la víctima. Justo antes de este macabro descubrimiento… -señaló a Larry-. ¡Vio al acusado huir de la escena del crimen!

La sala se llenó de un chismorreo tremendo ante la noticia; el juez golpeó varias veces el martillo, mientras ordenaba silencio en la sala.

-Sr. Payne, la acusación puede llamar a su testigo.

-De acuerdo, Su Señoría. El día del asesinato, mi testigo vendía periódicos en el edificio de la víctima. ¡Llamo al estrado al Sr. Frank Sahwit!


	3. Caso 1, Juicio 1, Parte 3

Un hombre vestido de morado subió al estrado, con una sonrisa exageradamente amplia. Tenía un lunar en la frente y el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia su izquierda; pero lo que realmente me sacaba de quicio es que no estaba quieto. Movía los hombros sin detenerse ni un segundo y agarraba su muñeca con la mano izquierda. Hacía falta estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso, y que esa sonrisa era completamente falsa.

Tras declarar juramento, Payne se acercó a él y comenzó a interrogarle.

-Sr. Sahwit, usted vende suscripciones a periódicos, ¿no es correcto?

-Eh… -dudó él-. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Periódicos, sí!

-Sr. Sahwit, puede continuar con su testimonio –ordenó el juez-. Cuente al tribunal lo que vio el día del asesinato, por favor.

Apunté con la mirada a Sahwit mientras declaraba; debía escuchar atentamente y que no se me escapara ni un detalle. Por las series y películas que había visto en la tele, después iba a tener que interrogarle.

-Yo iba de puerta en puerta, vendiendo suscripciones, cuando vi huir a un hombre. Pensé que debía tener mucha prisa, porque se dejó la puerta entreabierta. Me pareció raro, así que eché un vistazo al apartamento. Y entonces, la vi en el suelo: una mujer… Inmóvil. ¡Muerta! Me eché a temblar de miedo y no fui capaz de entrar; pensé en llamar a la policía inmediatamente, pero el teléfono del apartamento no funcionaba. Así que salí al parque más cercano a buscar una cabina. Recuerdo la hora a la perfección: eran las 13:00. El hombre que salió corriendo es, sin duda, el acusado que está sentado allí.

El juez reflexionó un momento, como pensando. Si aquello acababa allí, Larry sería condenado culpable. ¿Acaso él me había mentido? ¡Así no podía ayudarle!

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no funcionaba el teléfono del apartamento de la víctima? –preguntó el juez.

Payne sacó un papel.

-Su Señoría, en el momento del asesinato, había un apagón en todo el edificio.

-¿Los teléfonos no se supone que funcionan en un apagón? –se extrañó el juez.

-Sí, Su Señoría… Sin embargo, algunos teléfonos inalámbricos no funcionan; y el teléfono utilizado por el Sr. Sahwit era de ese tipo. Su Señoría… -entregó el papel al juez-. Tengo un informe del apagón, por si desea examinarlo.

Cuando llegó a mí, lo revisé a fondo. Sí, hubo un apagón el día del crimen, de 12:00 a 18:00. ¿Qué hora decía que era Sahwit…? No, no se contradecía. Hubiese sido demasiado fácil.

-¿Y ahora, Sr. Wright? –me llamó el juez.

-¡Sí! –reaccioné-. Eh… ¿Sí, Su Señoría?

-Puede comenzar su interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, Wright. ¡Ahora es cuando se pone interesante!

Miré a Mia. En cierto modo, parecía estar… ¿Excitada? Sí, había seguido sus casos, y en todos se ponía igual al llegar este momento de los juicios.

-¡Debes desvelar las mentiras ocultas en la declaración del testigo!

-¿Mentiras? –me impresioné-. ¿¡Ha mentido!?

-Tu cliente es inocente, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¡ese testigo ha mentido en su declaración! ¿O es que tu cliente es realmente culpable?

Me eché hacia atrás. No, claro que no era culpable. Así que entonces… ¡Sahwit tenía que estar mintiendo! Me levanté de la silla y comencé a pensar preguntas. Tenía que interrogarle, demostrar que mentía… ¿Cómo?

-Antes ha dicho que le pareció sospechoso que mi cliente saliera del apartamento. ¿Un hombre que sale de un apartamento no es algo normal? Me extraña que se fijase en su presencia…

-Esto… No sé. Me pareció un poco raro. Eso es todo.

Al ver la tensión y el silencio que tenía encima, se apresuró a añadir algo más.

-Como si estuviera enfadado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Como… ¡Como un Viminal que huye de la escena del crimen!

-¡La defensa solicita al testigo que se abstenga de formular hipótesis!

-Por supuesto –aceptó Payne-. Lo que quiere decir el testigo es que el hombre le pareció sospechoso.

Maldije a Payne y pensé algo nuevo. Otro dato curioso…

-¿Qué le impulsó a entrar en la casa?

-Bueno, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Ya sabe… ¿No es humano querer echar un vistazo? ¿Por qué escalamos montañas? ¡Porque están ahí! Es lo mismo.

-¡No se puede tener más razón! –Se apresuró Payne-. ¡Cualquiera habría echado un vistazo al interior!

Me extrañó que Payne le hubiese interrumpido tan precipitadamente, así que continué interrogando sobre la casa: igual sacaba algo…

-Antes ha mencionado que no se atrevió a entrar al ver el cadáver. ¿Dice que no tocó NADA en el apartamento?

-Mm… Sí. Digo, ¡no! Nada.

-Pero usted llamó a la policía, ¿verdad? E intentó usar el teléfono del apartamento…

Sahwit se alarmó y se apresuró a explicarlo.

-Eh, oh, ¿eso? ¡Puedo explicarlo! Había un teléfono inalámbrico junto a la entrada. Estiré la mano e intenté usarlo para llamar…

Se había librado muy precipitadamente. Sin fotos del apartamento, no podía demostrar dónde se encontraba el teléfono… Lo cual le sumaba puntos a él. Miré a Mia, que estaba murmurando algo. Algo sobre las 13:00… Entonces me di cuenta.

-Sr. Sahwit, ha declarado que encontró el cuerpo a las 13:00. ¿Está seguro?

-Sí. Totalmente.

-¡Protesto!

Había imitado a Mia, como lo hacía en los juicios. Extendí mi mano izquierda, le apunté y lo grité con todas mis fuerzas. Aquella sensación, aquel grito… ¡Me hacía sentir vivo!

-Encontró el cuerpo a las 13:00 –repetí-. ¿Está seguro?

-Sí. Eran las 13:00 exactamente.

Golpeé la mesa con fuerza.

-Francamente, ¡lo encuentro un poco difícil de creer! –Saqué el informe de la autopsia-. Su declaración contradice el informe de autopsia. La autopsia indica que la muerte se produjo un poco después de las 16:00. ¡No había nadie…digo…ningún cadáver a las 13:00! ¿Cómo explica este lapso de 3 horas?

Sahwit se puso más nervioso de lo normal, moviendo aún más los hombros, y sudado, con una sonrisa y una mueca mayor.

-¡Oh, eso! Mm… Esto…

-¡Protesto! –gritó Payne, medio afónico-. ¡Es algo trivial! ¡El testigo simplemente olvidó la hora!

-Después de su declaración, resulta difícil de creer –señaló el juez-. Sr. Sahwit. ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que encontró el cuerpo a las 13:00?

-Yo… Esto… Bueno… Caramba. ¡Es una buena pregunta!

-¡Excelente trabajo, Wright! –me felicitó Mia-. ¡Vas a desestabilizarlo! Es lo que hay que hacer: ¡descubrir contradicciones! ¡Una mentira oculta otra! Desenmascara una, ¡y toda la historia se desmontará!

-¡Un momento! –saltó Sahwit, más tranquilo-. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿Podría repetirnos de nuevo su declaración? –pidió el juez.

-Verá. Cuando encontré el cuerpo, oí la hora. Una voz dijo la hora, probablemente la televisión. Oh, pero iba con 3 horas de retraso, ¿verdad? ¡Supongo que la víctima estaba viendo algún programa grabado en vídeo! ¡Por eso pensé que eran las 13:00! Lamento muchísimo el malentendido.

-Mm… Entiendo -afirmó el juez-. Oyó una voz que decía la hora en un programa grabado. Sr. Wright, puede interrogar al testigo.

Me volví a levantar de la silla. Tenía clara la contradicción, pero antes quería desvelar un par de puntos.

-Dice que "oyó" la hora… ¿No la "vio"?

-Sí, oí. Lo único que vi fue el cuerpo, en el suelo… No pensé en mirar a ninguna otra cosa y, mucho menos, a mi reloj.

-Hmm… ¿No es un poco raro? Usted afirma haber "oído" algo. Pero si estaba tan conmocionado por el cuerpo, ¡no habría oído nada de nada!

-¡Protesto! El testigo dice haber oído realmente la hora. ¡Es ridículo sugerir que "no habría oído nada de nada"!

-Mm… Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con la acusación –señaló el juez.

-¿Está seguro de que lo que oyó fue un televisor y no…una radio?

-Bueno… No. Supongo que podría haber sido una radio.

-Para su información –comenzó Payne-, no había ninguna radio en la escena. Únicamente había un televisor grande.

-Así que la voz solo podía venir del televisor… ¿Correcto? De un… Programa grabado.

-Sí, ¡eso explicaría por qué la hora estaba equivocada! –señaló Sahwit.

-¡Protesto! –grité-. ¡La acusación ha dicho que había un apagón en el momento del descubrimiento! ¡No pudo haber oído ningún televisor, ni ningún vídeo!

Ante el sobresaltó que se llevó Sahwit, hubiese jurado que su pelo había saltado un poco. Comenzó a jadear y a mover más rápido los hombros, nervioso.

-Yo… Bueno… ¡Ups!

-La defensa tiene razón –afirmó el juez-. ¿Tiene una explicación para esto, Sr. Sahwit?

-No. Yo… Me parece algo bastante… ¡Intrigante! –Reflexionó un momento-. ¡Ah! ¡E-espere! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿Sr. Sahwit? La corte preferiría oír una declaración exacta, desde el principio –le avisó el juez-. Estas rectificaciones están dañando su credibilidad. Y, además, parece bastante… Aturullado.

Otro sobresalto de Sahwit. Ahora no había duda: su pelo había dado un pequeño brinco.

-¡P-pido disculpas, Su Señoría! Esto… ¡Debe de haber sido la conmoción por haber hallado el cuerpo!

-Muy bien, Sr. Sahwit. Escuchemos su declaración una vez más, por favor.

Me iba acercando poco a poco a la verdad definitiva de aquel asunto. Y seguramente, su próximo testimonio tendría una contradicción…


	4. Caso 1, Juicio 1, Parte 4

Cada vez más nervioso, Sahwit comenzó su nuevo testimonio.

-En realidad, no "oí" la hora, ¡sino que la "vi"! Había un reloj de sobremesa en el apartamento, ¿no es así? Sí, ¡el arma del crimen! ¡El asesino lo utilizó para golpear a la víctima! Eso debió de ser lo que yo vi.

Me quedé perplejo ante el nuevo testimonio. ¿El arma del crimen, un reloj? Revisé mis datos. No, no era posible… ¡Era una estatua! Esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta…

-¿Vio un reloj? –Preguntó el juez-. Supongo que eso lo explicaría.

…aunque no, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-La defensa puede interrogar al testigo.

-Será un placer –dije; allí pasaba algo raro. Me levanté y comencé por presionarle a lo gordo-. Me parece un error bastante sospechoso equivocar el "oír" la hora con "verla".

-Sí. Comprendo que pueda tener ciertas dudas… Lo siento mucho. ¡Acabo de acordarme de ese reloj de sobremesa!

-¿Un "reloj de sobremesa"? –dudé-. ¿Había un reloj en la escena del crimen? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él…

-Sí, ¡el arma del crimen!

-¿El…arma del crimen?

-Sí, ¡el reloj que fue utilizado como arma! Eso es lo que acabo de decir. ¿Se quedó dormido durante mi declaración o algo así?

-¡Protesto! –Señalé la estatuilla, en la mesa de pruebas-. El arma del crimen no fue un reloj. ¡Fue esta estatua! ¿Le parece que esto es un reloj?

-¿¡Quéee!? –saltó Sahwit, con otro salto de su pelo. Apretó su puño con fuerza y me miró-. U-usted, con sus "protestas" y sus "pruebas"… Pero, ¿¡quién se cree que es!?

Un abogado, lógicamente. Estaba en mi pleno derecho; es más, era mi deber.

-Responda a mi pregunta, Sr. Sahwit.

-Oiga, yo… Yo lo vi allí, ¿vale? ¡Es un reloj!

-¡Su Señoría! –llamó Payne, alarmado-. Si me lo permite…

-¿Sí, Sr. Payne?

-Tal y como dice el testigo, esta estatua es un reloj. El cuello es un interruptor: si lo inclina, dice la hora en voz alta. Como no parece un reloj, yo la presenté como una estatua. Pido disculpas.

¿Qué? Aquello era información completamente nueva para mí, y para todos.

-Ya veo –afirmó el juez-. Así que el arma del crimen era un reloj, después de todo. Bien. ¿Sr. Wright? Parece que la declaración del testigo era correcta. Este objeto es un reloj. ¿Tiene algún problema con su declaración?

-Su Señoría, ¡hay un fallo enorme en la declaración del testigo! –señalé-. La única forma de saber que el arma era un reloj, era tenerla en su mano, ¡pero el testigo ha declarado que él nunca jamás entró al apartamento! ¡La contradicción es obvia!

-Mm… ¡En efecto! –afirmó el juez.

-¡El testigo miente! ¡Estaba dentro del apartamento el día del asesinato!

-Ah, ¿sí? ¡Demuéstrelo! ¡Demuestre que entré!

-¡Haré algo mucho mejor que eso! ¡Puedo demostrar que fue usted el que la mató! La golpeó con el reloj, ¡y el impacto hizo que se activase la voz! ¡Ése fue el sonido que oyó!

El chismorreo en la sala aumentó de golpe, obligando al juez a exigir silencio con el martillo.

-Curioso… -señaló el juez-. Continúe, Sr. Wright.

-De acuerdo, Su Señoría. Sr. Sahwit… El sonido debió dejar una honda impresión en usted. Es comprensible, ¡dado que el arma del crimen habló cuando usted golpeó a la víctima! Esa voz se le quedó grabada en la memoria. ¡Por eso estaba usted tan seguro de la hora!

-¡Protesto! –gritó Payne, medio afónico y nervioso-. ¿Q-q-qué significa todo esto? ¡Esto no son más que hipótesis sin fundamento!

-¿Sin fundamento…? –pregunté-. ¡Pero mire la cara del testigo!

Sahwit no solo estaba realmente furioso, sino que además estaba gruñendo como un perro rabioso.

-¿Le importaría al testigo aclarar los detalles? –Pidió el juez-. ¿Golpeó a la víctima con el reloj?

-Yo… Yo… -por los ojos de Sahwit parecía que estaban empezando a pasar imágenes de lo que sucedió-. Ese… Ese día… Yo… Yo nunca… Escuche… Yo… El reloj… Oí… ¡No! Quiero decir que vi… Vi… ¡Ngggrh!

Con un grito, se arrancó su peluquín y me lo lanzó a la cara. Tuve que armarme de paciencia para no escandalizarme, porque al parecer a nadie le importaba. ¡Me había lanzado el peluquín a mi cara!

-¡Cállese, cállese, cállese! –me gritó-. ¡Lo odio! F-fue él, ¡de verdad! ¡Yo lo vi! É-él la mató y debería arder. ¡Arder en el infierno! ¡Condénelo a muerte!

Se estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa, respiraba con muchísima fuerza y había adquirido una cara de maníaco loco que ponía los pelos de punta. Sin su cabellera, era una persona completamente distinta.

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó el juez a la gente del juicio, que habían comenzado otro chismorreo-. ¡He dicho que silencio!

-Su Señoría, ¡u-un momento, por favor! –Rogó Payne-. ¡No hay ni la menor prueba que apoye las afirmaciones de la defensa!

-¡Sr. Wright!

-¿Su Señoría?

-Usted afirma que el sonido que oyó el testigo vino del reloj… ¿Tiene alguna prueba?

Todo el caso dependía de aquello; lo pensé todo detenidamente y hablé.

-Sí, Su Señoría. El sonido que oyó el Sr. Sahwit fue este reloj; para demostrarlo, hagamos sonar el reloj ahora, en esta sala. Su Señoría, ¿puedo coger el reloj?

El alguacil me trajo el reloj y pedí que el tribunal escuchase atentamente; apreté sobre el cuello, y tras un "bip", sonó: "Creo que son las 8:25".

-Menuda forma tan rara de dar la hora –señaló el juez.

-Bueno, después de todo, es "El pensador"…

-Bien. Hemos oído el reloj. ¿Cuál es su conclusión, Sr. Wright?

-Sr. Payne… ¿Puede decirme qué hora es ahora? –solicité a la acusación.

-Son las 11:25… ¡Ag!

-Como puede ver, ¡este reloj lleva 3 horas de retraso! ¡Justo la diferencia entre lo que oyó el Sr. Sahwit y la hora real de la muerte! Ahora, Sr. Sahwit… ¡Intente salir de ésta!

Sahwit se quedó un minuto callado, agarrándose del cuello. Pero cuando creí que había ganado, se puso a reír.

-¡Ha olvidado una cosa! –Señaló, con aquella risa-. Aunque puede parecer que el reloj funciona de verdad con 3 horas de retraso… ¡Eso no prueba nada! ¿¡Cómo sabe que funcionaba con 3 horas de retraso el día del asesinato!? Si no puede demostrar eso, ¡se habrá quedado sin caso!

Me sorprendí, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Si no lo demostraba, ¡se acabó! ¡Con lo cerca que estaba…!

-¿Sr. Wright? –Llamó el juez-. Parece que no dispone de las pruebas necesarias para apoyar su afirmación.

-Sí, Su Señoría –dije, medio deprimido.

-Eso significa que no le puedo permitir acusar al testigo. Lamentablemente… golpeó con su martillo-. Esto pone fin al interrogatorio del Sr. Frank Sahwit.

-Vengo hasta aquí para declarar, ¡y mire lo que ocurre! ¡Me tratan como a un criminal! ¡Como a un criminal! ¡Los abogados son como ratas!

Maldije en mis adentros. Casi lo tenía, pero se me había escurrido de las manos… Lo sentí por Larry: le había fallado… Ya no podía hacer nada más al respecto…

-¡Protesto, Su Señoría!

Miré a mi lado, de donde había venido la protesta: era de Mia.

-¡Mia! –salté-. Quiero decir, ¡jefa!

-¡Atento, Wright! ¡No te rindas tan rápido! ¡No así! ¡Piensa!

-Pero jefa, se ha terminado. ¡No puedo demostrar el retraso del reloj el día del crimen! ¡Nadie puede demostrarlo!

-Mm… Bueno, ya –meditó Mia-. ¡Pero eso no significa que todo esté perdido! ¡Piensa desde otro punto de vista! No pierdas tiempo dudando de los hechos. Supón que el reloj iba retrasado 3 horas… ¡Y reflexiona! ¡Pregúntate por qué iba retrasado 3 horas! Averigua la razón, ¡y tendrás tu prueba!

Mia tenía razón: no podía rendirme en ese momento. Lo pensé un momento, reordené todo el caso: Cindy Stone había sido asesinada. Tenía un reloj retrasado con tres horas. ¿Por qué tres horas? ¿Por qué no dos o cuatro? Normalmente, una persona no tendría otra hora puesta que no fuera esa en su reloj. Menos para…

-¡Espere! –salté-. ¡Quizá pueda demostrarlo!

-¡Tiene que haber alguna prueba que lo demuestre, Wright! –señaló Mia-. ¡Encuéntrala y muéstrasela!

Tenía la prueba que lo explicaba todo. Ya había acabado.

-Bien. ¿Sr. Wright? –Llamó el juez-. Dice que el reloj ya iba retrasado el día del asesinato… ¿Ha encontrado alguna prueba que demuestre esta afirmación?

-Naturalmente. ¡Hay una prueba en el acta del juicio que demuestra mi afirmación sin lugar a dudas!

-¡Ja! –Gritó Sahwit-. ¡Cuánta chulería! ¡A ver con qué sale ahora!

Saqué el pasaporte y sonreí. Se lo enseñé a Sahwit, que borró su sonrisa macabra de inmediato.

-¡Toma ya! –grité, igual demasiado ilusionado-. La víctima acababa de volver del extranjero el día antes del asesinato. Como todos sabemos, ¡la diferencia horaria con París es de 9 horas! Cuando aquí son las 16:00, allí es la 1:00 del día siguiente. El reloj no iba 3 horas retrasado, ¡sino 9 adelantado! ¡La víctima no había puesto su reloj en hora al volver! Por eso la hora que oyó al golpearla en la cabeza en su apartamento, ¡estaba mal!

Golpeé la mesa con fuerza y le miré fijamente. Estaba comenzando a babear por la boca.

-¿Esta prueba es suficiente para usted, Sr. Sahwit? ¿¡O debería decir…Sr. Asesino!?

Sahwit se levantó, furioso. Se puso a gruñir con más fuerza que antes, y, en pocos segundos, su boca se llenó de espuma, como un perro rabioso. Con tantas vueltas que dio y la furia que le corrompía, al final acabó cayendo al suelo, desmayado, mientras la sala se volvía a llenar de murmuros y el juez pedía silencio.


	5. Caso 1, Resolución

Tras la detención del Sr. Sahwit, no nos tardó en llegar una confesión. ¡Resultó que Frank Sahwit no era más que un vulgar ladrón! ¡Se hacía pasar por vendedor de periódicos para detectar los apartamentos vacíos! Y ese día, cuando Larry fue a ver a su amiguita, la víctima no estaba en casa. El ladrón aprovechó para colarse dentro de la casa una vez que Larry se fue, pero mientras robaba, la víctima regresó. Nervioso, cogió el primer objeto contundente que encontró…

Tras todo aquello, el juez volvió a levantar sesión.

-Bien… -comenzó-. Debo decir que este caso ha tomado un giro totalmente inesperado. Sr. Payne, ¿su cliente…?

-Él… Esto… Ha sido detenido y llevado a dependencias policiales, señor. Allí ha confesado…

El juez afirmó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. ¿Sr. Wright?

-¿Sí, Su Señoría? –pregunté firme, sin nervios. Ya estaba mucho mejor que al principio del caso, ni me había dado cuenta.

-Estoy muy impresionado –me halagó-. Creo que nunca había visto a nadie llevar tan bien una defensa… Y además, ¡encontrar al culpable al mismo tiempo!

-Gracias, Su Señoría.

-A estas alturas, no es más que una simple formalidad, pero… Este tribunal declara al acusado, el Sr. Larry Butz, no culpable. Se levanta la sesión.

Larry, Mia y yo nos levantamos, saliendo de la sala de juicio. La sala, inexplicablemente, se había comenzado a llenar con confeti al declarar inocente a Larry. Bueno, inexplicablemente no; Mia había contratado a unos chicos para que lo hicieran. Pero me lo callé, para guardarle la ilusión.

3 de agosto, 14:32

Tribunal del distrito

Sala de acusados nº 2

Al salir de la sala, todavía no podía creer que ganáramos. Era como si toda el alma que había tenido allí dentro, con mis gritos de protesta, mis señales con el dedo, todo, hubiese desaparecido al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Wright! –me llamó Mia. Sonreía plenamente y se le veía feliz-. ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo! ¡Enhorabuena!

Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y noté sus (enormes) pechos aplastados contra mí. No era desagradable, todo lo contrario; es que me hacía sentir igual demasiado bien…

-G-gracias, jefa –la aparté un poco de mí-. Te lo debo todo a ti.

-¡No hay de qué! ¡Tú has llevado las riendas de todo! ¡Hacía tiempo que no veía terminar un juicio de manera tan positiva!

Cierto, el "incidente" de hacía tres meses… Cuando ella se enfrentó a un terrible fiscal, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Desde aquel día, no la había visto sonreír tanto… Hasta este juicio. Por un momento, pensé que si ella estaba así, Larry estaría dando saltos de alegría; me acerqué a él, que estaba de espaldas, le di una palmada y se giró. En su cara había de todo menos felicidad; tristeza, pataleta, cara de niño pequeño…

-Mi vida está acabada… -susurró.

-¡Larry! –salté-. ¡Deberías estar contento! ¿¡Ahora qué pasa!?

-Oh, Nick… -me hizo un gesto con el dedo gordo de la mano-. ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Pronto habré muerto!

-¡Muy bien! Digo, ¡mal! ¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Larry, eres inocente! ¡El caso está cerrado!

-Pero… Mi querida Cindy se ha ido, tío. ¡Para siempre!

Vale, Larry no se daba cuenta de que era una…

-¡Enhorabuena, Harry! –le felicitó Mia.

-¿H-Harry…? –se extrañó Larry.

-Sí, prácticamente puedo ver los titulares: "¡Harry Butz, inocente!"

-Je, je… -Larry se había puesto colorado, y comenzaba a mover una de las mangas de su brazo, como atontado-. Vaya, ¡gracias! Te debo una de las gordas.

¿¡L-Le estaba felicitando a Mia y no a mí!? ¡Que yo le había salvado el culo!

-¡Nunca olvidaré esto! –le dijo a Mia-. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¿Cena? ¿Película? ¡Yo invito!

-Oh, no –rechazó, acercándose a mí-. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Oh, ¡ey! –Musitó Larry, sacando algo del bolsillo-. T-toma, ¡coge esto! ¡Es un regalo!

Se trataba de una estatuilla de "el Pensador". Al principio no la reconocí, pero al poco… ¿No era el arma del crimen? Larry no habría sido capaz de robar una valiosísima prueba… ¿No?

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó Mia, cogiéndolo-. ¿Para mí? ¿Ésta no es la prueba que…?

-En realidad, ¡hice este reloj para ella! –explicó-. Hice uno para ella y uno para mí.

-¿E-en serio? –Mia lo observó detalladamente-. ¿Lo hiciste tú? Vaya, muchas gracias. Lo guardaré como recuerdo.

-Eh, Nick… ¿Puedes creértelo? Esa tía me gustaba tanto, y… ¡Y ella me tomaba por un tonto! ¿No de da ganas de llorar?

Larry se puso a sollozar, pero por lo menos estaba asimilando la verdad.

-Larry… -susurré, dándole unas palmaditas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Mia.

-¿Perdona…?

-Creo que ella te quería mucho, a su manera…

-Bah… -Larry miró a otro lado-. No hace falta que te compadezcas de mí. Estoy bien.

-Oh, no me compadezco. Lo digo en serio. ¿No es verdad, Wright? ¿No tienes algo que enseñar a tu amigo? ¿Algo que demuestra lo que ella sentía por él…?

Mi mente se bloqueó. ¿Había algo que lo hiciese…? Ah, sí. Si lo pensábamos un momento…

-Mira esto, Larry –cogí la estatuilla de Mia-. La prueba de que ella no te consideraba un cretino.

-Ese reloj se lo acabo de regalar a…

-¡Éste es el reloj que hiciste para ella, Larry! Lo llevaba siempre que iba de viaje.

-Bah, probablemente necesitaba un reloj. Eso es todo.

-¿Tú crees? –dudé-. Es un reloj un poco pesado para llevarlo de viaje.

Larry se quedó en silencio, y yo se lo devolví a Mia.

-Bueno. Piensa lo que quieras –le dije.

Tras otro silencio, se atrevió a hablar.

-Oye, Nick. Me alegro de haberte pedido que fueras mi abogado. De verdad, lo digo en serio. Gracias.

Afirmé con la cabeza y miré a otro lado. ¿Era parte de mi trabajo aquello? ¿Lograr la felicidad de mis clientes…?

Una vez fuera, Mia y yo comenzamos a caminar por la calle, hacia las oficinas de Fey & Co. Al poco de salir, ella comenzó a hablar.

-¿Wright? Espero que ahora entiendas la importancia de las pruebas –sonrió-. Y cómo cambian las cosas en función de cómo las mires, igual que la gente. Nunca podemos saber si nuestros clientes son inocentes o culpables, lo único que podemos hacer es creerlos. Y, para poder creerlos, primero tienes que creer en ti mismo. Escucha, aprende, sé fuerte. Nunca olvides tus ideales. Jamás.

Le sonreí, y me sentí emocionado. Puede que fuera mi jefa, pero creo que un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a nacer en mí. Un sentimiento especial, único…

-¿Qué? –preguntó-. ¿Te apetece cenar? ¡Invito yo! ¡Brindaremos por el inocente Butz! Y hablando de Harry… Dijiste que él tuvo parte de la culpa de que te hicieras abogado…

La miré y supe que no iba a olvidarse de que dije que por él era abogado, cuando le debía casi el trabajo a ella, con aquel juicio…

-Ah, sí. Una parte, al menos…

-¡Tendrás que explicármelo un día de éstos! ¿Quizá…mientras tomamos algo?

Y así terminó mi primer juicio. Larry me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me dijo: "¡Qué guay es tener amigos, Nick!" Pero estaba seguro de que no iba a pagarme. Y estaba en lo correcto, considero como un pago el reloj de Mia.

…

Yo entonces no lo sabía… Pero ojala nunca nos hubiese dado ese reloj. Porque iba a ser el centro de otro caso… Y la promesa de contarle a Mia lo mío con Larry… Sería una promesa imposible de cumplir.

Caso 1, el primer caso

FIN


	6. Caso 2, Investigación 1, Parte 1

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Su dueña lo cogió del bolsillo y se despidió de su prima, con la que estaba jugando en ese momento a la pelota. Contestó y se pegó a él, para ver quién era.

-¿Sí? –preguntó-. Soy Maya.

-Hola, Maya. Soy yo.

Maya saltó de alegría al oír la voz de su hermana. Hacía una semana que no hablaba con ella, y tenía tanto de qué hablar…

-¡Mia! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Hace mucho que no me llamas.

-Perdona –se disculpó ella-. He estado muy ocupada. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Pues… Muy SOLA. Y todo por TU culpa.

El silencio se hizo, y Maya se sintió incómoda y tonta. No era por su culpa…

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba… -se disculpó-. ¡Estoy genial! Por fin me he hecho a la idea de vivir sola. Y a veces tía Morgan me visita, con Pearl.

-Me alegra saberlo. En fin, te llamaba porque tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Maya ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo-. Quieres que te guarde una prueba.

-¡Siempre tan perspicaz! –rió Mia-. Se habla mucho del próximo juicio… No me parece conveniente guardar aquí la prueba.

-Ya veo. ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?

-Es… Un reloj.

-¿Un reloj? –se extrañó Maya. ¿Igual alguien había hipnotizado a otra persona con ese reloj para que asesinase a otra persona…?

-Sí. Tiene la forma de la estatua de "el Pensador". ¡Y además dice la hora! Pensé que te gustaría. Siempre te han gustado los juguetes.

-¡Oye, que ya no soy una niña, hermanita!

-Venga, mujer. Era solo una broma. Por cierto… El reloj no funciona.

-¿No funciona? –Maya se picó; con las ilusiones que tenía…- ¡Pues vaya!

-Le tuve que quitar el mecanismo. Lo siento. En su lugar, he guardado unos documentos.

-¿Documentos? ¿Son las pruebas? Mmm, bueno. Podría resultar que al final lo sean, sí.

-¿Podrías pasarte por la oficina esta noche, a eso de las 9, para recogerlo? Antes tengo una reunión previa al juicio.

Maya miró el reloj. Dos horas de viaje… Daba tiempo de sobra.

-Vale, hermanita. Pero me debes una cena. ¡Y buena! Ramen, por ejemplo. Me muero por comer un poco.

-Vale, vale. Iremos al sitio de siempre.

-Vale. ¡Trato hecho! –Maya saltó de alegría; le encantaba el ramen, y mejor si estaba acompañado con una larga y divertida conversación con su hermana-. A propósito… Hace seis meses que no participas en un juicio. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Por… El abogado del que te hablé –Maya notó que la voz de Mia había cambiado ligeramente, como a un tono más dulce-. Tras su juicio, parece que mis penas se han esfumado… Y tengo más fuerzas.

-Me alegro, Mia –Maya sonrió para sí misma. ¿Nuevo novio, quizá?-. Hasta luego, hermanita.

-Sí. Te espero, Maya.

Maya colgó y pensó un momento. Podía utilizar aquella última frase de Mia para chincharla un poco… ¡Y que al final confesase que le gustaba ese abogado! Un plan perfecto. Le dio al botón de grabación y guardó la conversación. 5 de septiembre, 9:27…

Mejor si se iba preparando para ir. Pero antes, sería mejor jugar un poco con Pearl a la pelota.

5 de septiembre, 20:57

Bufete Fey & Co.

-Bueno, Srta. Fey, quiero recuperar mis documentos.

Mia le bloqueó el paso, negándose en rotundo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle lo que no tengo.

-No se le da bien mentir, señorita Fey –repuso el hombre, acercándose a la mesilla-. Vaya, esto que veo aquí… -cogió la estatuilla de "el Pensador y la alzó-. Los documentos deben estar dentro de "El Pensador".

-¿Cómo sabe usted…?

-Jo, jo. ¿Acaso no recuerda a qué me dedico? –Preguntó, mientras sacaba los documentos-. Mi empleo consiste en recopilar información, ¿sabe?

-Yo… -Mia se echó atrás, disgustada-. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

-Jo, jo –el hombre guardó los documentos en el bolsillo y cerró "el Pensador"-. Querida Srta. Fey… Lo siento muchísimo, pero me temo que debo pedirle otro favor. Su silencio eterno…

EL hombre cogió la estatuilla con las dos manos y la alzó. Mia intentó huir, pero él la acorraló.

-Adiós, Srta. Fey.

Mia intentó defenderse, pero él no tuvo ni un mínimo de consideración con ella. Bajó con todas sus fuerzas la estatuilla, golpeándola en la cabeza y matándola de un golpe. Él se mantuvo en esa posición un momento, mientras susurraba unas palabras…

-Red… White… Blue…

Caso 2. El caso de las hermanas (Turnabout Sisters)

5 de septiembre, 21:08

Bufete Fey & Co.

Llegué tarde. A la jefa le ponía de los nervios aquello: no le gustaba nada que la gente llegara tarde. Era muy puntual, y yo un desastre. Me había llamado por un juicio que ella tenía próximamente, del cual yo no me había enterado de mucho.

Al entrar en las oficinas, parecía que no había absolutamente nadie: lo cual era extraño, porque habíamos quedado. Pensé que Mia se había ido a casa, harta de esperarme, aunque… No, su hermana se iba a pasar por allí también. ¿Igual se habían ido a cenar juntas y me habían dejado a solas?

Entonces lo noté. Había un olor extraño, olor a… Sangre. Me alarmé, y entré corriendo en su despacho. AL entrar, vi que todo estaba destrozado: había libros por el suelo, la silla del ordenador estaba tirada, y Charley… También estaba tirada.

-Hermanita…

Miré hacia la ventana, de donde venían unos sollozos. Allí había alguien, una mujer, cerca de… El cuerpo de la jefa. Parecía estar llorando, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Mia… Estaba… ¿Muerta?

No podía moverme. Parecía que una parte de mí había sido arrancada de cuajo. Ella estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, con la cara triste y el pelo suelto. Mia… Muerta… Aquello no podía estar sucediendo… Me dieron ganas de llorar primero, y después de coger a la chica que tenía al lado y obligar a confesar. La miré y ella me miró un momento, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella… Ella había matado a Mia… No podía odiarla más en ese momento, no podía…

Me tranquilicé y quité ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No, estaba llorando terriblemente. No podía haberla matado… Con el pulso temblando, y unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, me agaché ante el cuerpo de Mia. La cogí de los brazos, noté que aún estaba algo caliente y la zarandeé un poco.

-¿Jefa…? –la voz casi no me salía-. ¿Jefa?

La temperatura descendía. Ella estaba… Muerta. Estaba muerta.

-¡¡Jefaaaa!! –grité agachando mi cabeza entre sus pechos y llorando. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo… Mia estaba… Mia estaba…

Me fui corriendo. Aquella sala tenía algo, no podía estar ni un segundo más allí. Al salir, fui directamente al baño, agarré una toalla y desahogué mis lágrimas en ella. Me senté en el suelo, y, con la toalla en la mano, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Sin Mia, todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento había perdido sentido. Todo… Quería quitarme la vida, acabar con aquello. Mi vida… Ya no valía nada. Nada.

Cuando salí de allí, habían pasado ya unos diez minutos. La mujer que estaba a su lado estaba sentada en el sofá, fuera del despacho, y se encontraba realmente triste. Me puse ante ella.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunté, aún dolido.

Ella no contestó. Me miró a los ojos y, sin más, se desmayó. La coloqué en una posición para que estuviese cómoda, aunque dudé un momento si le merecía. ¿Había matado ella a Mia? Aún tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza… Y no podía quitármela.

Volví al despacho. Tuve que aguantar mis lágrimas, porque aquel lugar me hacía llorar, me ponía tenso. Si quería saber si aquella chica había sido la asesina o no, sería mejor que investigara por mi cuenta, y que avisara a la policía. Cogí el teléfono del despacho, pero faltaban unos tornillos en el auricular, como si alguien estuviese intentado desmontarlo. Así no se podía llamar a la policía.

-¿La policía? ¡Rápido! ¡Vengan!

Era una voz que venía de fuera, una voz histérica. Miré por la ventana, y justo enfrente había una mujer con un teléfono en la mano. Se trataba de una chica de pelo rosa, vestida de lila y con corazoncitos como botones. Parecía asustada, y me miraba como si yo fuese el asesino. Fuese quien fuese, me estaba haciendo un favor… Llamaba a la policía en mi lugar.

Pasé por al lado de la librería, y la miré un momento. Había algunos libros tirados por el suelo… Allí es donde Mia guardaba todas las actas de sus juicios, y detalles importantes. ¿Quién querría haber cogido algo de ahí? Igual un hombre que fuese a la cárcel por culpa de Mia… No, eso sería más hacia un fiscal.

Pasé de ella y me dirigí al ordenador. Estaba apagado, y seguramente nadie habría mirado en él. La jefa no se llevaba bien con las máquinas, y apenas usaba el ordenador. Miré por el escritorio, que estaba completamente desordenado y cogí el libro de cuentas, que estaba tirado por la mesa. Todo estaba escrito con la letra elegante de Mia. No faltaba ninguna página ni nada…

Cogí aire y me acerqué al cuerpo de Mia. Era duro estar allí, delante de ella… Muerta… Aparté la cabeza, cogí fuerza suficiente y la examiné. Había sangre saliendo de su cabeza, como si hubiese sido golpeada. Y al lado, a su derecha, tenía lo que seguramente sería el arma del crimen… La estatuilla de "el Pensador" que nos regaló Larry. Otra vez… Aquella estatuilla debía tener algún tipo de maldición…

Observé que había cristales rotos cerca del cadáver. Imaginé que serían fragmentos de la lámpara de pie caída que tenía al lado, porque eran curvas. Recordé que Mia tenía unas bolsitas especiales para pruebas por ahí, que a veces cogía un par de pruebas y las presentaba en el juicio. No es que fuera muy legal, pero… Era un buen método de anticiparse al enemigo. Cogí una de ellas y en ellas guardé unos pocos cristales.

Me percaté de algo entonces. Había un trozo de papel al lado de la jefa, con manchas… Rojas. Lo cogí y vi que había una palabra escrita en sangre: "Maya". Le di la vuelta, pero no había nada más, excepto una factura por una lámpara comprada el día anterior, seguramente la que estaba tirada en el suelo. Aquello no podía cogerlo, porque la policía acabaría dándose cuenta; la dejé en su sitio y salí de allí. Me sentí mejor al salir de aquella atmósfera, no podía aguantar allí más tiempo.

Al salir, me di cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba tumbada en el sofá. Me preocupé, porque si se había escapado, la había hecho buena. Me puse a buscarla, y salió de detrás del escritorio, dándome un susto de muerte y asustándola a ella también. La chica parecía medio zombi, tan triste… Se sentó sin más en el sofá, y yo, sin darme cuenta, hice lo mismo.

-Umm… -me sentí incómodo, así que pregunté algo que dudaba desde hacía un rato-. Perdone, pero ¿quién es usted?

La chica miró al suelo, sin contestar.

-Tranquila –le dije-. Trabajo aquí.

-Maya…-susurró ella-. Maya Fey.

-¿Maya…Fey?

¿Fey? ¿Igual que Mia? Eso me dio igual en ese momento. "Maya"… Era el nombre escrito con sangre en el papelito. ¿Era ella la asesina…?

-¿Podría decirme qué ha sucedido?

Maya se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando al suelo.

-Yo entré aquí… Estaba oscuro –explicó-. Y… Mi hermana…

Calló. Se la encontró muerta…

-Así que usted es su…

-Hermana, sí. Su hermana pequeña.

-¿Venía a visitarla…a estas horas?

No sé por qué pregunté eso. Sabía bien que habían quedado allí a esa hora, pero…

-Sí. Ella me pidió que le guardase una prueba.

-¿Una prueba?

-Sí. Ese… Ese reloj. "El Pensador".

-"El Pensador"… Ése es el arma del…

La cara de Maya se llenó de golpe de lágrimas. Se echó a mí y rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para recordar que era el arma del crimen? Pero lo pensé un momento y me dio igual. La nota… Debía hablarle de ella…

-Antes de morir, Mia escribió su nombre en el reverso de un recibo.

-¿Mi nombre? –se sorprendió Maya-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué escribió mi nombre?

-Cálmese, se lo ruego –le rogué.

-¿Por qué mi hermana escribió mi nombre? –me preguntó, pegándose más a mí.

Demasiado tarde. Las sirenas de policía ya se oían: habían llegado por el aviso de aquella mujer. Qué rapidez, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos…

Unos policías tiraron la puerta de la oficina abajo y nos apuntaron con sus armas. Entre ellos apareció un hombre grande, de unos treinta y pocos años, una chaqueta gigantesca medio verde y medio gris, una corbata marrón y un lápiz en una oreja. Tenía el flequillo de puta hacia arriba, y parecía estar sonriendo. Por notar, estaba mal afeitado, con pelillos sueltos por la barbilla, y parecía haberse cortado por un poco de papel que llevaba pegado a la cara.

-Soy el inspector Dick Gumshoe, ¿de acuerdo? –Informó, sacando una placa y como si nada-. Hemos recibido una denuncia del edificio de enfrente. Alguien afirma haber presenciado un crimen.

Pasó por mi lado y me miró con mala cara, como si yo fuera el asesino. Se puso en la puerta del despacho de Mia y miró el cadáver.

-Vale, no quiero que nadie se mueva un centímetro –ordenó a los otros dos policías, señalándonos.

Recapacité sobre lo que había pasado. Llegué, Mia estaba muerta. Maya a su lado, y yo, conmocionado, me fui al baño y estuve diez minutos aproximadamente… Una mujer llamó a la policía mientras investigaba. Y decía que había presenciado el crimen…

Pero… Había pasado diez minutos en el baño. Si lo había presenciado… ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en llamar? No tenía sentido… A menos que…

Miré a Maya. Estaba afectadísima, y triste. Ella no lo había hecho: ahora estaba seguro.

-¡Aaaaah!

Gumshoe había entrado de nuevo corriendo y con un papelito en la mano. Me cogió del brazo y me lo señaló.

-¡Perdone! –gritó-. "Maya"… ¿Le dice algo esa palabra?

¿El tío creía que me llamaba "Maya"? ¿¡Pero ese tío estaba bien!?

-Mmm… -Maya dudó un momento-. Es… Es mi nombre.

Gumshoe me soltó y la miró a ella.

-¿QUÉEEE? –saltó-. La víctima lo escribió con su sangre, ¿lo ve? En su último suspiro, escribió el nombre de su asesina.

-¿Asesina? Yo no…

-¡Caso cerrado! –Hizo una seña a los policías-. Tendrá que acompañarnos a comisaría.

-¿Quéee? –saltó Maya. No pudo decir nada más, porque los dos policías le pusieron las esposas y la obligaron a caminar.


End file.
